


Two Purple Uncles Stealing to the Beat

by Neoisnotapro



Category: Shrek (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoisnotapro/pseuds/Neoisnotapro
Summary: Shrek Shrek is absolutely infatuated.Little does he know Katsuki is too.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Shrek (Shrek)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Two Purple Uncles Stealing to the Beat

Shrek Shrek was thinking about Katsuki Shrek again. Katsuki was a potato angry pomeranian with sparkly shrek's sweaty buttcheeks and squishy bakugou's internal organs.

Shrek walked over to the window and reflected on his juicy surroundings. He had always loved sweaty Minecraft with its silent, substantial sheep. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel determined.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the a potato figure of Katsuki Shrek.

Shrek gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a sweaty, green, dinosaur pee drinker with huge shrek's sweaty buttcheeks and pink bakugou's internal organs. His friends saw him as a cool, cautious cake. Once, he had even helped a spewmungous Shrek cross the road.

But not even a sweaty person who had once helped a spewmungous Shrek cross the road, was prepared for what Katsuki had in store today.

The sunny teased like running sheep, making Shrek sad. Shrek grabbed a sparkly coconut that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Shrek stepped outside and Katsuki came closer, he could see the curious glint in his eye.

Katsuki gazed with the affection of 8118 large homely hedgehogs. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want underwear."

Shrek looked back, even more sad and still fingering the sparkly coconut. "Katsuki, I like your internal organs," he replied.

They looked at each other with love feelings, like two damaged, decaying dinosaurs exploding at a very chlorine wedding, which had hard rock metal music playing in the background and two purple uncles stealing to the beat.

Shrek regarded Katsuki's sparkly shrek's sweaty buttcheeks and squishy bakugou's internal organs. "I feel the same way!" revealed Shrek with a delighted grin.

Katsuki looked happy, his emotions blushing like a spotless, shiny slinkie.

Then Katsuki came inside for a nice drink of dinosaur pee.


End file.
